we gotwhat?
by minseuke
Summary: krisyeol; {translate fanfiction}
1. Chapter 1

Kris adalah pemimpin grup idola EXO-M, salah satu idola Korea paling populer yang berada dibawah SM Entertaiment. Ia juga dikenal sebagai salah satu selebriti yang keluar prefensi seksualnya. Ini tidak seperti dia sendiri yang ingin mengeluarkan, tapi mantan kekasihnya yang menyebarkan desas-desusnya, dan akhirnya ia mengakui segalanya. Ia merasa lega karena fans menerima kabar itu dengan baik. Tapi, apa yang terjadi ketik ia mendapat telpon dari manager mereka yang mengatakan bahwa ia mendapat peran dalam program reality yang sangat populer bernama "We Got Married" sebagai pasangan malexmale dengan laki-laki yang tidak diketahui?

Hi i'm backkkkkkk, hehehe. Ini adalah salah satu dari fanfiction milik wuyeol90(asianfanfic) aku sudah dapat izin untuk translate fanficnya. Maaf masih berantakan translatenya karena aku juga masih belajar hehehehe.

(( story/view/403455/we-got-what-fluff-exo-exok-exom-chanyeol-kris-krisyeol ))


	2. Chapter 2

Kris berbaring di tempat tidurnya hanya dengan memakai celana pendek, menolak untuk bangun walaupun sudah tengah hari. Ia menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, terasa begitu nyaman. Akhirnya, ia memiliki waktu sehari untuk beristirahat setelah satu bulan yang penuh badai dalam hidupnya. Dia bisa memiliki tidur panjang yang indah. Setelah rumor dan pengakuan tentang ia menjadi seorang gay, tidak ada yang memberikannya ketenangan. Ia menerima panggilan telpon dari sana-sini, terimakasih untuk pembatalan mendadak untuk muncul di variety show, ia membiarkan telponnya sibuk, berdering sepanjang waktu. Ditambah, anti-fans dan orang-orang yang mementang hubungan antar dua orang laki-laki selalu berkumpul didepan dorm EXO-M untuk memprotes. Itu bukan pemandangan bagus ketika ia sudah benar-benar lelah setelah berlatih atau perform. Dan disambut oleh kata-kata kutukan didepan dorm setiap hari, itu benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih. Dan ia juga merasa kasihan terhadap membernya yang harus menghadapi situasi melelahkan ini hampir setiap hari,bahkan ketika mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan stress, Kris hampir memukul seorang wartawan didepan dorm mereka ketika mereka bertanya apakah dia pernah memiliki sebuah hubungan s/e/ks dengan laki-laki sebelumnya. Untungnya, manajer mereka ada disana untuk mencegah dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Jika tidak, ia akan membuat dirinya menjadi headline lagi selama sebulan.

Untungnya, setelah beberapa minggu, situasi tampak lebih tenang. Orang-orang mulai berbicara tentang bagaimana masyarakat harusnya tidak membeda-bedakan orang sepertinya, dan para fans juga mulai menerimanya, dan banyak kejadian tak terduga lainnya terjadi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia diterima disaat selebriti yang sebelum dirinya dibashing sampai beberapa dari mereka melakukan bunuh diri. Mungkin, itu karena dia bukan berasal dari Korea Selatan, atau mungkin fakta bahwa ia adalah permata di industri ini dan itu akan menjadi kerugian besar untuk membiarkannya pergi. '_mungkin..._' Kris tertawa pada pemikirannya sendiri.

Suara jam yang menggantung dikamarnya tampaknya membuat suara keras dan menyebalkan hari ini, mencegah Kris untuk kembali tertidur. Dia hanya berbaring disana, mengedipkan matanya dan melihat kearah langit-langit. Menghitung ada berapa bintang disana. '_bintang? Sejak...Tao kau akan mendapatkannya...' _Kris mengerang pelan. Anak nakal yang suka main-main dengannya itu begitu yakin bahwa ia akan dilepaskan dari hukuman dengan menggunakan aegyo palsunya. Tiba-tiba, telpon berdering. Merogoh sakunya, ia tidak dapat menemukan telponnya dan panik mencarinya. Ia mencoba untuk mendengarkan, tapi tidak tahu itu dimana.

"tsk, disini," kepala Kris menggantung dari sisi tempat tidurnya menghadap kebawah, melihat kebawah tempat tidur. Menggunakan lengan panjangnya untuk mencapainya, ia kemudian menggeser ikon answer yang ada dilayar.

"ya Hyunkyun hyung. Bisa saya bantu?" jawabnya malas, dibalas tawa dari seseorang disisi lain.

"kau sudah bangun? Ini baru jam 12 siang. Ajaib!" ini adalah pertama kalinya Kris menjawab telpon pada jam seperti ini. Menjadi manajer, dia tahu segalanya, terutama Kris. _'awal yang baik. Dia biasanya masih ditempat tidur jam segini, kecuali saat harus menghadiri acara.'_

"Tidak, aku masih tidur. Sekarang, permisi," kris tidak mood untuk bermain-main, tidak saat ia merasa begitu kesal. Sebelum ia menutup telpon, manager berteriak _'jangan berani menutup telpon!' _ia kembali mendekatkan telpon ke telinganya.

"apa? Aku tidak punya jadwal hari ini. Bahkan, aku tidak memiliki jadwal untuk dua bulan kedepan. Apa yang kau inginkan? Cepat katakan karena FYI(for your information), aku ada kencan dengan tempat tidur..." Kris bangkit dan duduk disisi kanan tempat tidurnya , menurunkan kakinya kebawah, dan melakukan peregangan bagian atas tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar terjaga, tapi dia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk managernya. Ia hanya merasa lelah berurusan dengan orang-orang hari ini, berkat rumor tentang ia menjadi seorang gay. _'bajingan itu_' mentalKris mengutuk mantan pacarnya. Yah, dia harus mengharapkan ini ketika mereka putus begitu mengerikan.

"Selamat! Kau punya pekerjaan!" Kris menarik diri dari telepon ketika manajer berteriak gembira.

"terimakasih. Pekerjaan jenis apa?" tanya Kris, bahkan ia tidak memiliki kepentingan sedikitpun dalam mengambil pekerjaan.

"kau akan menjadi legenda disini, Kris. Kau telah dipilih untuk menjadi gay pertama dalam variety show sangat populer, 'We Got Married'!"

"we got...what?" Kris berteriak ketelpon. dia tercengang, terkejut, dan ngeri mendengar kata managernya. Ponsel itu hampir lepas dari tangannya.

"kris, kau disana?"

"y..ya.." ia gagap, ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"dengar, man. Anda benar-benar perlu untuk menerima tawaran sudah memberikan lampu hijau, itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Kau perlu untuk meningkatkan image-mu, menunjukkan kepada orang-orang bahwa itu bukan hal buruk. Kau akan menjadi panutan bagi orang-orang keluar, tapi takut untuk melakukannya. Produser acara benar-benar mengambil resiko besar disini untuk membantumu. Tolong jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang ia berikan padamu." Hyunkyun mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan hati-hati, membujuk Kris untuk menerima tawaran itu.

"aku...aku harus berfikir untuk itu..." Kris merasa Dia bingung harus menerima tawaran itu atau tidak.

"_shoot! Aku tidak perlu berfikir. Aku harus segera menolaknya!orang normal mana yang ingin bergabung dalam program bodoh itu di negara dimana homoseksual tidak diterima?'_

"maaf, man. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Untuk menerima atau menerimanya." Suara Hyunkyun bergetar. Dia benar-benar perlu mendorong Kris untuk melakukan ini, ia harus membangkitkan semangat Kris lagi. "pilih dengan bijak, oke! Aku harus pergi, bye!"

Klik.

Kris menatap telponnya sebelum melemparnya kedinding.

"dang!" ia berteriak, hampir memaki.

Park Chanyeol secara resmi telah hancur. Hidupnya hancur ketika video yang direkam disebuah pesta disebarkan oleh temannya di universitas menyebar dengan kecepatan kilat. Tidak ada yang penting dalam rekaman itu kecuali pengakuan Park Chanyeol menjadi gay saat dia mabuk.

'_betapa bodohnya' _Chanyeol menampar dirinya sendiri setiap kali kenangan menyakitkan itu berputar difikirannya, ia merasa bodoh dan malu. Sekarang, ia menerima konsekuensinya. Teman sekamarnya menendangnya keluar, jadi sekarang ia perlu untuk menemukan rumah baru. Ia juga menjadi kesepian dikelas, sebagian besar teman laki-lakinya menjaga jarak darinya._'apa menjadi gay bisa menular?' _Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Dia merasa iri pada leader Kris, leader EXO-M. Orang-orang menerimanya begitu mudah._'aku harap aku bisa terkenal seperti dia. Lalu, orang-orang akan menerimaku juga.'_

Sekarang, dia sedang dalam perjalanan bertemu pamannya. Ia berhasil menghubungi pamannya untuk memperoleh bantuan. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara saat pamannya menyarankan mereka harus bertemu karena itu sudah lama sejak mereka melihat satu sama lain. Ia setuju, berfikir bahwa jika mereka bertemu, itu akan lebih mudah untuk mengatakan masalahnya.

Sekaran dia ada disini. Duduk didalam sebuah kafe kecil didepan gedung MBC, menunggu pamannya untuk datang. Melihat kembali kearah gedung MBC; pamannya bekerja disana, tapi dia tidak tahu apa profesinya. Bell berbunyi, menandakan seseorang masuk kedalam kafe. Chanyeol berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya saat ia melihat pamannya membawa ransel melewati pintu dengan mata menjelajah mencarinya.

"paman Yongguk!" mereka saling berpelukan bahagia, kemudian bergegas untuk duduk.

"jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Yongguk bertanya dengan gummy smile-nya. Dia terlalu senang bertemu keponakannya lagi. Yongguk jauh lebih tua, tapi mereka tumbuh besar bersama karena Chanyeol tinggal bersama neneknya setelah orang tuanya meninggal setelah kecelakaan mobil.

"sebuah bencana, aku dikutuk," Chanyeol bergumam pelan, matanya berair.

"aku butuh uang untuk pindah dari rumahku sekarang. Bisakah paman memijamkanku?" Chanyeol menatap langsung kemata pamannya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"tentu. Tapi pertama-tama, kau perlu menceritakn apa yang terjadi." Dan Chanyeol menceritakan segalanya pada pamannya, tidak ada yang terlewat.

"oh..." Yongguk mengatakan sebelum ia tertawa. Dia sudah tau tentang preferensi seksual keponakannya untuk waktu yang lama. Dia tidak tahu itu akan menjadi hal buruk ketika orang lain mengetahuinya. Tapi dia sudah punya rencana bahkan sebelum dia datang ke sini, dan itulah alasan mengapa ia ingin bertemu dengan keponakannya.

"paman, jangan mentertawakanku. Aku sangat tertekan, aku todak tahu kemana harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa datang kerumah sewa anda karena sudah penuh orang-orang," chanyeol cemberut. Yongguk mengabaikannya dan tertawa sambil memgangi perutnya.

"nah, kau akan baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya, aku meminta untuk bertemu denganmu karena aku memiliki pekerjaan untukmu. Aku akan meminjamkan uangku, tapi kau harus mengambil pekerjaan yang aku tawarkan padamu untuk membayar kembali uangku," mata Yongguk berbinar dan itu membuat Chanyeol curiga dengan semua yang pamannya katakan. _'jangan pernah percaya padanya setip kali matanya berbinar_,_' _tapi Chanyeol tudak memiliki pilihan lain dan ia perlu mengambil kesempatan yang berada didepannya.

"baiklah, pekerjaan apa itu?"

"kau akan tahu nanti. Untuk saat ini, tandatangani surat ini. Jangan khawatir, itu hanya kontrak sederhana untuk pekerjaanmu. Kau tidak perlu membacanya," dan Chanyeol menandatanganinya tanpa isi kontrak karena dia percaya pada pamannya. Tapi setelah menandatanganinya ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"aku sangat hancur..."

Ini adalah harinya. Yongguk meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggu ditaman didepan gedung bekas rumahnya dengan semua barang-barangnya. Pamannya mengatakan seseorang akan menjemputnya. tapi tiba-tiba, ia dikelilingi oleh orang asing, sebagian besar dari mereka memegang kamera yang digunakan untuk televisi dengan stiker MBC dengan mereka.

"apa kau Park Chanyeol?" seseorang bertanya padanya, sementara kamera berfokus padanya.

"y...ya. apa aku mengenalmu? Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak bertanya. Ia bingung.

"produser Yongguk tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu?"

"tidak! Produser Yongguk? Pamanku produser? Untuk program apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ia tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

"dia produser untuk varitey show bernama 'We Got Married'. apa kau pernah mendengarnya?" seorang perempuan, yang ia yakin seorang makeup artis(ia sibuk memakaikan beberapa jenis bedak diwajah Chanyeol) mengatakan padanya.

"tentu sata aku mendengarnya, aku seorang fans! Tapi apa yang perlu saya lakukan dengan situasi saya sekarang?" Chanyeol tetap terlihat bingung.

"jadi, apakah kau tahu kau sudah dicasting untuk program ini?"

"apa? tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku sudah dicasting? Aku bahkan tidak mendaftar! Dan bukannya selebriti yang seharsnya berada didalam acara? Aku bukan salah satu diantara mereka. Lelucon apa ini?" Suara Chanyeol lebih tinggi satu oktaf daripada biasanya dan dia dengan cepat mengambil telpon disaku jaketnya. Menelfon pamannya.

"paman Yongguk! Anda berhutang penjelasan padaku!" wajah Chanyeol memerah karena darahnya mendidih didalam.

"aku fikir kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Kau anak yang sangat pintar Chanyeol-ah..." disisi lain Yongguk terkekeh, membayangkan bagaimana keponakanna itu terlihat sekarang. _'wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang.'_

"urgh! Kontrak itu! Aku tahu ada yang salah, tapi...argh! sudahlah! Kau akan mendapatkannya saat kita bertemu nanti, ingat itu, paman!" dan Chanyeol memutus sambungan telfon. Ia mengacak rambutnya, mendapat tatapan tidak sukda dari gadis yang baru saja menatanya.

"jadi siapa yang akan menjadi istriku?" Chanyeol bertanya pada salah-satu pria.

"kau akan menjadi istri, dan suamimu akan segera datang. Dia sedang dalam perjalan," kata-kata pria itu memukul Chanyeol seperti batu.

"suami,suamiku? Maksudmu..."

"yang saya maksud adalah, kau dan suamimu akan menjadi pasangan laki-laki pertama dalam sejarah program ini," pria itu menjelaskan.

"..."

"hei, kau baik-baik saja?" pria itu bertanya pada Chanyeol ketika melihat tubuhnya bergetar.

"y...ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku...hanya perlu duduk sebentar..."

Chanyeol duduk dibangku didekatnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, ia mulai berkeringat. _'ini tidak terjadi padaku. Aku sudah punya cukup banyak masalah untuk berurusan dengan pengetahuan , seluruh dunia akan tahu tentang itu? Oh My God, aku tidak bisa menangani ini...siapa yang akan menjadi suamiku diltivi...?' _ Chanyeol begitu tenggelam pada fikirannya sendiri sehingga dia bahkan tidak menyadaribahwa orang-orang disekitarnya mulai menjauh darinya. Dan seorang pria dengan kameranya berdiri lebih dekat kepadanya daripada yang lain, mengambil gambarnya. Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadarnya, suara pria lain mengejutkannya, membiat ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa itu. Matanya tumbuh lebih besar. Jika itu mungkin.

"Hai, aku Kris Wu."


	3. Chapter 3

" Hai, aku Kris Wu."

Kris menyapa lelaki itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Ataukah itu senyum dengan dibuat-buat? Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Kris dan Kris sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut. _'__Bagaimana bisa matanya begitu besar? Mata Luhan kadang terlihat besar, tapi mata anak ini lebih besar dari__ mata__ Luhan.__'_

"…"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari lelaki itu. Kris bisa melihat betapa tidak nyamannya lelaki itu, namun ia masih menatap Kris dengan mata besarnya yang tak biasa. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kris mengayunkan tangannya di hadapan wajah lelaki itu. ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mencubit pipi Kris.

"Ow! Kenapa kau mencubitku?" Kris meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap pipinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Kau nyata..." itu adalah kata-kata pertama yang Kris dengar dari lelaki itu, dan sekali lagi Kris terkejut.

"Wah kau punya suara yang dalam," kata-kata Kris membuat lelaki itu memerah.

"Ma.. maaf..." pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris dan...

'Apa dia pouting?'

"Maaf untuk apa?" Kris bertanya dengan mengerutkan keningnya. Pertama, karena dia tidak tahu kenapa lelaki tersebut meminta maaf padanya dan kedua, dia masih berpikir, _'__apakah lelaki itu baru saja benar-benar pouting?__'_

"Karena... Aku memiliki suara yang dalam dan berat?" Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang lehernya, terlihat bingung. _'Oke, aku yakin, ia baru saja pouting,' _Kris berjuang untuk menjaga wajah datar dan tenangnya, tapi dia tidak bisa dan kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Tadi itu sebuah pujian. Seperti yang sudah aku bilang sebelumnya, aku Kris Wu. Kau cukup memanggilku Kris, dan aku akan menjadi suamimu ditivi. Kau...?" Kris mengulurkan tangan dan laki-laki itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Oh, aku Park Chanyeol. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja yang kau mau tapi tolong jangan panggil aku jerapah. Aku benar-benar benci dengan panggilan itu. Oh..." Dan ia mentupi mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kris dengan alis terangkat.

"Ugh... aku tidak mau terlalu banyak..." Laki-laki itu, ah tidak maksudku Chanyeol, terlihat frustasi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris.

"Itu akan meninggalkan kesan yang buruk... aku tahu kau bukan tipikal orang yang banyak bicara. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu," Chanyeol bermain-main dengan ujung baju birunya dan Kris tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol terlihat semacam... _'Imut? Oke, sepertinya ada yang benar-benar salah denganku.'_

"Tidak. Aku senang bahwa kepribadianmu bertolak-belakang denganku. Kalau kepribadian kita berdua sama, program ini pasti membosankan untuk ditonton." Kris tersenyum. Ia bahkan belum menghabiskan lebih dari 30 menit dengan lelaki ini dan ia telah tersenyum? _'Ini benar-benar salah,'_

"Kau berpikir begitu?!" Chanyeol berkata dengan gembira, memandang Kris dengan mata besarnya yang bersinar. Kris tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaannya ketika ia mendengar suara berasal dari Chanyeol. Atau lebih tepatnya suara dari perut Chanyeol.

"Err… maaf. Aku pikir pamanku yang akan menjemputku tadi. Aku ingin meminta dia membelikanku sesuatu untuk dimakan... jadi.. uhm.. maaf.."

"Kau suka sekali meminta maaf, ya?"

"Hah? Aku rasa itu sudah jadi kebiasaan. Aku sedikit kikuk. Jadi, aku sering melakukan kesalahan makannya itu aku sering meminta maaf. Jadi..."

"Jadi...?"

"Eh?"

"Dan kau juga senang menggunakan kata jadi..."

"Err..." Dan suasana di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi canggung bagi Kris ketika Chanyeol terdiam dan nampak larut dalam pikirannya.

"Aku fikir begitu!" Wajah gembira Chanyeol membuat Kris tak mampu berkata apa-apa

'_Bagaimana bisa seseorang seceria ini? __i__a akan mengacaukan rencanaku...'_

Benar, rencananya Kris. Dia berencana untuk memerankan suami yang tidak baik karena ia dipaksa untuk mengikuti acara ini oleh manajernya. ia bahkan tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya pagi tadi, tapi manajernya terus menerus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kris dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bangun. Ini semacam balas dendam. Tetapi begitu ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada lelaki ini, Park Chanyeol, ia merasa sesuatu yang berubah. Ya bukan hanya sesuatu, tetapi semuanya. Bagaimana bisa, Kris tidak tahu.

"Jadi, haruskah kita mencari makanan untukmu?" Kris berdiri dari bangkunya, membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di celana jeansnya, tetapi Chanyeol diam tak bergerak.

"Uh... tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak lapar…"

"Kau yakin? Perutmu jelas-jelas menyatakan kalau kau lapar," Kris menatap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"Tidak apa..."

"Chanyeol…"

"…"

"Yeol…"

"Baiklah, baiklah.. aku tidak punya uang sekarang. Aku miskin, tidak punya rumah, lapar, dan frustasi," Chanyeol berkata tanpa berpikir, menekuk hidungnya, dan Kris menyemburkan tawa karena itu sangat lucu dan imut sekali. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya ke Kris dengan pandangan terhibur.

"Apa?" Kris mencoba dengan susah payah untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau ternyata bisa tertawa seperti itu?"

"Aku juga manusia, Chanyeol. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

"Aku mengharapkan wajah yang kaku dan keras seorang pemimpin dari EXO-M?"

"Apa?" Kris batuk dikarenakan kombinasi dari tawa dan syok.

'_Lelaki ini benar-benar sesuatu...'_

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Chanyeol seutuhnya mengacuhkan wajah Kris yang memerah akibat batuk yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aigoo.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris ketika Kris tidak berhenti batuk.

"Kau…" Kris mengeluarkan batuk lagi sebelum ucapannya selesai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Kris menunjuk ke arah wajah Chanyeol.

"Eh?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit dan itu amat sangat mengganggu kris.

'_Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki seimut ini? Lu Han dan Xiumin bisa melakukan aegyo lebih dari ini tetapi mereka tidak pernah terlihat imut di mataku, tapi bagaimana Park freaking Chanyeol terlihat sangat imut bahkan tanpa mencoba untuk melakukan aegyo?__'_

"Eh?"

"…"

Dan para staff yang merekam mereka sangat terhibur atas apa yang mereka lihat di hadapan mereka sebagai pasangan yang baru terbentuk terus menerus bertengkar. Kris tetap menuduh Chanyeol telah melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya dan Chanyeol tetap mengatakan "eh" dengan nada yang berbeda-beda, nampak bingung dan lugu. Ini adalah kris wu yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Kris freaking Wu, seseorang yang selalu terlihat sangat tenang, memiliki kepribadian yang kuat, tidak bisa digoyahkan dengan apa pun, berbicara seperlunya saja, dan kadang tanpa emosi. Namun, kejadian di hadapan mereka sekarang, mereka tidak pernah menyangka hal ini. PD mereka telah memilih orang yang benar untuk menjadi pasangan Kris untuk program ini.

Chanyeol memandang ke arah luar jendela, tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Yap, dia sedang merajuk sekarang dan dia menahan diri dengan susah payah untuk tidak pouting. Mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil Kris saat ini, pergi ke suatu tempat untuk makan. Kris sesekali melirik ke arah lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan pandangan penasaran dari awal mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil hingga sekarang.

"Kau merajuk?" Kris memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dengan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kris, namun tetap memandang keluar jendela.

"Sungguh?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan tetap melanjutkan rajukannya. Kris baru saja menuduh dia melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lakukan. Namun, ketika dia memikirkan apa yang terjadi di taman tadi, dia menyadari betapa nyamannya dia berada di sekitar orang yang baru dia kenal. Dia bukan penggemar EXO-M, tapi dia punya banyak teman sekelas yang sangat mengagumi mereka. Dia hanya tahu sedikit tentang Kris, tentang kepribadiannya... dan dia pikir harusnya ia takut dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini Kris menjadi "suami"nya. Tapi hal itu justru tak terjadi saat ini. ia tidak takut, tapi ia merasa nyaman. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi? Tiba-tiba suara "klik" keluar dari kamera yang terletak di atas dasbor mobil Kris, dan Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tersebut. Tidak ada lampu merah kecil yang mengindikasikan bahwa kamera tersebut menyala. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kris dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Chanyeol bisa mendengar Kris menghela napas panjang.

"Dengar, menurutku kita butuh bicara. Aku akan mematikan kameranya. Jadi, jujurlah," Mata Kris tetap fokus di jalan dan mobil berjalan perlahan namun ia tidak meminggirkan mobilnya untuk berhenti.

"Berbicara tentang apa?" Chanyeol masih dalam posisi merajuk dan ia memutar kepalanya kembali ke arah jendela.

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar merajuk..."

"Hah? Jadi itu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Dan seperti yang sudah aku bilang sebelumnya, aku tidak merajuk!" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada terganggu.

"Iya, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau benar-benar merajuk atau hanya sedang berpura-pura." Wajah Kris yang tanpa ekspresi membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan ketika memandangnya.

"Konsep apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Daa.. kalau saja aku tahu, aku tak akan bertanya padamu." Chanyeol memutar matanya tapi tentu saja, Kris tidak melihatnya.

"Kau tidak bertemu dengan para staf terlebih dahulu sebelum pembuatan film?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku akan ada di program ini sampai tadi kita bertemu..." Chanyeol menghela nafas dan Kris nampak terkejut. Setidaknya Kris tahu bahwa dia akan berada di program WGM ini.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Pamanku, dia seorang PD. Aku memintanya untuk meminjamiku uang karena kelihatanya, homoseksual bisa menular dan teman serumahku mengusirkuku keluar untuk menghindari penularannya. Aku harus menemukan rumah baru. Pamanku menawariku pekerjaan, aku ambil pekerjaan itu, dan dia memintaku untuk menandatangani kontrak. Argh! Harusnya aku membaca isinya dulu sebelum menandatanganinya, tapi.. aish, dasar pamanku yang licik..." ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

"Oh... ini menarik. Jadi, kau dipaksa untuk berada di program ini?"

"Secara teknis, iya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain, aku rasa aku akan mengikuti arusnya saja," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sekali lagi.

"Bisakah kau setidaknya... bersikap baik padaku hingga program ini berakhir?" Chanyeol akhirnya menatap Kris dengan mata yang penuh harapan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Kris menatap balik Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat menempel di wajahnya.

"pleaseeeeee?" Chanyeol mengibas bulu mata lentiknya, tangan saling bertaut, mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat ke arah Kris. Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya demi mencegah dirinya secara cepat menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol karena keimutannya yang berlebihan.

"Lalu apa yang akan aku dapatkan sebagai balasannya?" Kris lega bahwa kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya masuk akal. Chanyeol berpikr dengan keras.

"Umm... aku akan menjadi anak baik?"

"Apa yang kau maksud? Coba tolong jelaskan, Chanyeol," Kris memutar matanya, dan Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya, terlihat gelisah.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan kepadamu. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, aku miskin..." Kris pikir dia baru saja melihat mata tersedih di sepanjang hidupnya. _'Sial anak ini dan matanya!'_

"Baiklah, baiklah! Jika kau ingin aku menolongmu, kau harus mendengarkan kata-kataku, oke? Dan sebagai ganti dari petolonganku, kau harus melakukan apa pun yang aku katakan. mengerti?" Pada akhirnya, Kris menyerah. Dia tidak bisa menolak mata yang bersinar itu, dan ia pikir sekarang ia benar-benar dalam masalah jika Chanyeol terus-menerus melakukan hal itu.

"Siap bos! Aku akan mendengarkan semua kata-katamu!" Chanyeol terlihat sangat senang, mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, dan sekali lagi, Kris menghela nafas panjang tanda kekalahan.

(original story  story/view/403455/1/we-got-what-fluff-exo-exok-exom-chanyeol-kris-krisyeol )

Trans by yeollips (makasih banyak udah mau translate ;_;)

Yap chapter kali ini bukan aku yang translate, seorang teman berbaik hati untuk membantu translate dan aku hanya sedikit mengeditnya. (maafkan saya yang malas ini...)

Mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal update 2-3 minggu lagi? Idk ;_;

Fanfic ini bukan punyaku, ini murni milik wuyeol90, aku cuma translate ke bahasa aja, jadi jangan minta supaya moment krisyeol dibanyakin karena aku Cuma ngikutin cerita aslinya. ;_;

Aku bakal update fic krisyeol angst, berhubungan dengan kasus lawsuitnya kris, jadi mohon ditunggu.

Mind to review? please


End file.
